Stronger than bending
by Alinaish
Summary: Mako is stressed after Zaheer's 'visit' to Zaafu. Will he be able to talk to Korra, without her yelling at him? (Makorra, takes place during episode 8, one-shot.)


**Oh wow, it's surely been a while since I posted anything, huh?**

**I am really REALLY thankful to you, my fellow readers! :D Especially, everlastingfangirl for such cute reviews ,**

**Anyway, I had that idea during episode 8 of season 3. But I watched episode9 yesterday and was slightly disappointed that there was no Makorra... ;-;**

Mako was pacing back and forth around the room, as different thoughts were crossing his mind.

Almost an hour passed after Zaheer and his troop's invasion at Zaafu. The firebender still couldn't figure out, how these dreadful people were able to get past through all these professional guards. Not that he was angry at them, of course. But still, the suspicion never left his mind at the current time. But still, the man with jet hair was very mad.

He was mad at himself. Why?

He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, that were intertwined together behind his back.

Because he wasn't able to fight back. They _could _have taken her with them, Zaheer was a smart villain.

He turned his head towards the Avatar, that was so precious to him, lying on the couch, her hair loose and blue eyes looking at the ceiling.

"Drink this, Korra. It will make you feel better." Ai Wei gave the Avatar a cup of tea, that she accepted eagerly, thanking him by a short nod.

"How do you feel?" Bolin asked his friend.

Mako wasn't the only one in the room. There were Asami, Bolin, Lin Beifong, Su and Ai Wei, not to mention Pabu.

"Fine..." Korra managed to say between grunts.

Mako couldn't hold a smile. Of course, Korra will never admit she is feeling bad, even if it's crystal clear to everybody else.

'But not to her, apparently' He thought.

A sigh was heard from the chief of police Lin, as she crossed her arms.

"You should get some sleep then." She said, in her usual serious tone. Not a harsh one though.

It was be understandable though. Lin wasn't a family person. It's hard to imagine her being one, right?

"Yes, I guess that would be good." Korra replied, standing up and pretending that everything was fine and she wasn't injured.

"I'll help her to her room." Mako said, slowly walking up to the Avatar, holding a quite emotionless face. The one that he was a master on doing. Years of practice controlling his emotions, I tell you.

"No, I am good. I can do this myself, without any help whatsoever." She replied, narrowing her brows at the scarfless firebender, who gave her a questioning, yet brooding look in reply.

Korra was probably the most stubborn person he ever met. Sometimes, it was just unbearable. Unbearable to see her suffer from pain, but doing things herself because of her pride, when she could just nod and make these things faster ans easier with someone's assistance.

He was about to refuse, but decided to let it go. Mako could tell that she was very mad at him. He hadn't figure out why yet, but there sure was something. She was different to him since their breakup...

"It's okay. I'll help her." Asami said as Korra nodded.

Mako huffed. But he was actually glad that the two became best friends after everything that was before.

A few moments, the duo walked upstairs.

"Alright everyone, let's call it a night. You all have to rest. We leave early in the morning." After she said that, Beifong walked out of the room, followed by Su and Ai Wei, leaving two bending brothers alone.

"I guess she is right. Are you going, Mako?" Bolin asked his elder brother, who shook his head in reply.

"No. I'll stay here for a moment. Need to clear my mind. Goodnight, Bo." Mako sai, looking at the green eyed earthbender, who nodded.

"Alright then, G'night!" With that, he walked away.

Mako sat on the couch, his right hand under his chin and left hand resting on left knee. He stayed like that until he heard footsteps, coming from upstairs. Asami walked up to him.

"Korra should be asleep by now." She informed him.

The firebender just nodded, his eyes focused on the floor.

"Are going to sit here all night?" Sato asked him, raising an eyebrow at his behavior.

"Uh, not, I guess I'll go to sleep." He muttered, standing up and facing her.

It was her turn to nod, as she left the room to get some rest.

When he heard that her footsteps trailed off in the distance, he looked at the stairs, that were leading to the next room. To Korra, who probably was already asleep.

However, he lied to Asami.

Without hesitation, Mako swiftly ran upstairs.

He stopped at the door, that led to Avatar's room. The probender was still anxious.

He at least needed to make sure that she was peacefully sleeping and that the window was closed, so these bastards won't crush in.

He gently twisted the doorknob, closing the door as soon as he walked in, so the light won't pass. Mako was probably to loud, because he heard a gasp.

He quickly turned around and rushed near her bed.

"Mako?" She asked, calming down just a little bit.

"Sorry if I scared you. I didn't mean to..." He replied with innocence in his voice.

"It's okay. I am still a bit overreacting after Zaheer's visit to this city." Korra replied, raising her head from pillow and yawning. "What are you doing here anyway?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

"I..." For the first time, Mako didn't know what to say. Should he tell her the truth? Or will that be ridiculous.

"Lin asked me to check." He said. Avatar could believe him, if he said that line a little slower, so it wouldn't seem forced.

She gave him a skeptic look.

"And to be honest? You know, bursting in my room without excuse is a little off usual."

He shifted on his place and sighed. Spirits told them to tell the truth this time, eh?

He dragged a chair near her bed and sat there, his amber eyes scanning the features of her face.

"Listen. After Zaheer's try to capture you, I just needed to make sure you are okay." He then looked at the window, which was closed, much to his relieve.

"Well, I am fine. Thank you, now you can go to sleep." She replied, however without a smile, but with crossed arms.

Mako sighed. She was still angry at him for something he doesn't even remember.

He put his both hand on her shoulders, bringing himself closer to her.

"I don't care if you are going to push me away, Korra. All I want, is to make sure that you are safe here. You must realize that I still care for you and if something will happen to you, I won't be able to look in the mirror at myself the same way." He said sincerely, looking in her ocean blue eyes, that were widened in surprise.

She opened her mouth and was about to say something, but was shushed by Mako's finger, that he placed on her soft lips.

"I didn't finish. I do it, because I love you deeply, Korra." Mako whispered, his finger still on her lips, as he gently stroked her cheek with the thumb.

At that, Korra harshly put his hands away from her face and kissed him passionately. After a while, he kissed her back.

After they parted, Korra smiled and looked at him lovingly.

"I love you too." This sentence bringing so much forgotten memories.

He returned her smile and hugged her. Then, Mako sat back into the chair.

Korra was surprised about him still staying.

"So...You are going to stay here?" She asked.

"Yes. I'll watch over you. Because if I'll go to sleep, I will still think about you." He replied, as she blushed, brushing a strand of her hair away.

"Thanks." She smiled, laying back down in her bed, her eyes slowly closing.

Hearing Mako's soft breathing and knowing that he will always be there when she opens her eyes, Korra couldn't help, but feel protected. During that moment, not even Zaheer could win, because love is stronger than any bending.


End file.
